1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealable container apparatus for food products. In particular, the present invention relates to a vertical upright container apparatus for storing and preserving food products, the apparatus comprising an upright container and a flexible bag suspended therein where the bag is vertically adjustable inside the container interior to selectively dispense food products from the top of the food container apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different types of sealable containers for containing and preserving food products such as breads, cereals, pastries, etc. are known in the prior art. A common disadvantage found in many of these containers is that they are not designed to make the most efficient use of counter space or shelf space. These prior art containers are typically designed with their horizontal dimensions being larger than their vertical dimension, and thereby fail to make the most efficient use of the vertical space available on counter tops and on cabinet or appliance shelves for storing food products.
What is needed to make a more efficient use of available vertical space is a sealable container that stands upright on a counter top or cabinet or appliance shelf, where the vertical dimension of the container is much larger than the horizontal dimensions of the container, thereby making more efficient use of available vertical space above the counter top or cabinet or appliance shelf. However, such a container would be disadvantaged in that it would be difficult to reach down inside the container from its top opening to remove food products near the bottom of the container interior. The increased vertical dimension of the container would require the inconvenience of reaching far down inside the container interior to remove food products remaining near the bottom of the container. What is needed to overcome this disadvantage is a container apparatus having a vertically upright configuration making efficient use of storage space available above counter tops and above shelves of cabinets and appliances, where the container apparatus is provided with a mechanism for selectively raising food products contained in the apparatus to the top opening of the container apparatus and dispensing the food products from the top opening, thereby eliminating the inconvenience of reaching down into the upright container apparatus to remove food products remaining at the bottom of the apparatus.